Mitternacht
by sterncheeen
Summary: Die Nacht in der Damon stirbt. Eine Nacht voller Gefühle, Angst und Geständnisse. Damon&Elena.


Ich bin unschlüssig, ob es ein Os bleibt, oder ich eine Geschichte daraus machen soll. Hatte (wie so oft) leider keine Zeit, sie Korrektur zu lesen. Über konstruktive Kritik und Lob freue ich mich wie immer! Liebe Grüße, Lisa.

"Damon! Hört auf damit! Hörst du mich? Du musst damit aufhören!" verzweifelt versuchte Elena seine Hände festzuhalten. Doch es nütze nichts. Er war um Welten stärker als sie, drückte sie mühelos weg und schlug weiter wild um sich. Panisch und unsicher, was das Richtige war, stand Elena auf und lief in Damons Zimmer umher. Auf der Suche nach etwas, nach einer Antwort, nach einer Lösung. Oder einfach nur um sich zu bewegen, um Leben zu spüren.

Sie saß nun schon die zweite Nacht in Folge an seiner Seite. Immer wieder hatte er Halluzinationen gehabt, die Realität mit der Vergangenheit verwechselt, geschrien vor Schmerz. Es tat Elena weh ihn so zu sehen. So verletzlich, so krank. Und egal was sie auch versuchte; es wurde nicht besser. Die Laken seines übergroßen Bettes waren zerwühlt und mit Blutsprenkeln versehen. Er trank unglaublich viel und dennoch heilte seine Wunde nicht. Elena wollte nicht einmal im entferntesten daran denken und dennoch schlichen sich ihre Gedanken immer wieder fort. Was geschieht, wenn er es nicht schafft? Was geschieht, wenn er mich alleine lässt?

Das schlimmste daran war, dass sie die Antwort insgeheim schon längst kannte. Sie war nur so unglaublich gut geworden im verdrängen von Tatsachen, dass sie anfing Wahrheit und Fiktion zu verwechseln. Genauso, wie wenn sie früher gesagt hatte, dass sie zu starke Bauchschmerzen hatte um in die Schule zu gehen und weil sie so überzeugend darin war, hatte sie diese wirklich irgendwann.

Langsam setzte Elena sich nun wieder neben ihn. Ruhig lag er da, sein Atem ging schneller und stoßartiger als sonst. Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken; er brauchte den Schlaf und das bisschen Kraft, den dieser ihm brachte.

"Damon." flüsterte sie und strich ihm sanft seine dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. Feine kleine Schweißperlen standen darauf. Er stöhnt leise auf. "Elena..." für einen winzigen Moment öffnete er die Augen und versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Schhht. Du musst liegen bleiben." sie versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten indem sie ihre Hände auf dessen Brust legte. Schnell griff er danach und hielt sie fest. Er fühlte sich noch kälter an als sonst. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie seine bebende Unterlippe.

"Du zitterst ja!" erschrocken sah Elena ihn an. "Mach dir keine Gedanken." Damon versuchte stark und männlich wie sonst zu klingen und zeigte einen Anflug seines süffisanten Lächelns, das Elena jedes Mal erneut zum Schmelzen brachte. "Allerdings könntest du mich auch wärmen. Menschen sind ja bekanntlich gut dafür geeignet. Neben mir ist noch eine Menge Platz..."

"Oh Damon!" Elena musste lachen und vergas für einen kleinen Augenblick ihre Angst vor dem, was unweigerlich bevor stand. Damon verstärkte seinen Griff und zog sie leicht zu sich. Sanft schüttelte sie den Kopf, machte sich los und stand auf.

"Was-" seine versuchte Frage wurde durch einen weiteren Schub unterbrochen. Er begann zu husten, sein ganzer Körper bebte und erzitterte. Er würgte, spuckte Blut. Wand sich vor Schmerzen und rang nach Luft. Sofort war Elena wieder an seiner Seite, versuchte ihn ruhig zu halten, versuchte ihm zu helfen und war doch so hilflos dabei.

Nachdem er wieder schwer atmend da lag stand sie erneut auf. "Wohin gehst du?" ein komischer Ton lag in Damons Stimme. Sie hörte sich rau an und zugleich sehr dünn, als könnte sie jeden Moment brechen. Es war die Angst, die aus ihm sprach. "Bleib bei mir, bitte. Lass mich jetzt nicht allein." Elena sah ihn an und blickte in seine dunklen Augen, die sie verzweifelt anschauten. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen.

"Ich würde niemals weggehen. Nicht jetzt." Elena beugte sich hinunter und begann damit, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. "Ich wollte mir nur die Schuhe ausziehen, bevor ich dich wärmen komme." Sie schaute aus der Hocke zu ihm hinauf und grinste ihn an. Auch um Damons Lippen spielte ein Lächeln.

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten." wieder musste er husten. Es hörte sich schrecklich an. Elena konnte den Schmerz förmlich selbst spüren.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und lief um das überdimensional große Bett herum und steig anschließend hinein. Vorsichtig hob sie das Laken an und schlüpfte darunter. Das Bett war weich und Elena fühlte die Müdigkeit von zwei wachen Nächten in sich aufsteigen. Ihr Rücken schmerzte.

Damon lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sie rückte ganz nah an ihn heran. Sie konnte seine eiskalte Haut spüren und umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen. Auch den einzig heißen Fleck Haut, direkt dort, wo sein Herz war. Er hatte schreckliche Schmerzen, das wusste sie genau. Er zuckte und je stärker es wurde, desto fester hielt sie ihn. Fast wie ein kleines Kind lag er in ihren Armen.

"Das ist schön." flüsterte er, "Es ist warm." Damon lehnte sich gegen sie, drehte sich dann um und drückte seine Nasenspitze zärtlich und ein wenig unbeholfen, wie ein kleiner Welpe, gegen ihre. Beide lächelten und schauten sich an. Ihre Wimpern berührten sich fast. Ihre Körper waren an den jeweils anderen gepresst. Kein Zentimeter war mehr zwischen ihnen. Und beide wussten was nun bevorstand.

"Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass in diesem Bett ein Vampir stirbt." Damons Stimme zitterte und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

"Du wirst nicht sterben, sag sowas nicht!" Elena schluckte und hatte Mühe sich zusammenzureißen. Der Schmerz und die Müdigkeit, die Angst und die Verzweiflung drohten die einzuholen.

"Du stirbst nicht Damon. Bitte- ich, du, du darfst nicht sterben!" ihre Stimme brach und die Tränen begannen über ihr Gesicht zu rollen. Sie konnte und wollte die Gefühle nicht mehr aufhalten und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Sie hatte Angst, so schreckliche Angst. Ihr schmaler Körper erzitterte und sie schluchzte laut.

"Elena, nicht weinen." Damon nahm sie fester in seine starken Arme, strich ihr mit der einen Hand sanft über die Haare und mit der anderen die Tränen fort. Dann hob er ihr Kinn an, schaute sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an und begann die neuen Tränen weg zuküssen. "Mhh, salzig." Elena ließ einen Laut vernehmen, den man von einem Schluchzen oder einem Lachen nicht unterscheiden konnte.

"Ich werde gehen Elena. Viel früher, als ich es wollte. Es nützt nichts, wenn wir es verdrängen. Ich Kann nicht mehr viel länger. Ich bin schwach und werde mit jeder Minute schwächer. Ich bin müde, so unendlich müde." seine Lippen glitten sanft über ihre weichen, nassen Wangen. Elena konnte seinen Atmen auf ihrer Haut spüren.

"Ich brauche dich Damon. Du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen." wie ein kleines Kind griff sie fester nach ihm, klammerte sich förmlich an ihn. "Bitte." Ihre Worte waren nur ein Hauchen. Ihre Augen waren so unendlich schwer. Aller um sie herum schien ein schrecklicher Albtraum zu sein, aus dem sie jeden Moment aufwachen musste.

"Hey. Schau mich an." Damon nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. "Ich weißt nicht, wie man so etwas richtig sagt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Menge Wege gebe, das besser auszudrücken, aber es ist was es ist und ich bin, was ich bin. Es gibt vieles, was ich glaubte zu wissen. Worin ich mir so sicher war. Letzen Endes wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt. Ich lag bei so vielen Dinge falsch Elena, bei so unendlich vielen Dingen. Doch eines weiß ich sicher; bei einer Sache war ich immer ehrlich zu mir selbst, bei einem Gefühl, dass so rein und wahr ist, wie irgendetwas auf dieser Welt nur sein kann: Ich liebe dich Elena. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es alles andere ungeschehen macht, dass es mich alles andere vergessen lässt. Ich liebe dich. Und egal-" Elena begann noch heftiger zu weinen als zuvor. Damon strich erneut ihre Tränen fort. "Hört mir zu. Bitte, es ist wichtig, dass du es dieses eine Mal hörst. Egal was geschehen mag, an meiner Liebe zu dir wird sich nichts ändern. Niemals."


End file.
